


The System's Beloved Gamer

by Windying



Series: The System's Beloved Gamer Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternative Universe- Cannon Divergence, Beware of the Dog-Food, Gamer-Characters Insertion, Helpful System, Influences by Magical Games, Jealous-Lan Zhan, M/M, OP!Wei Wuxian, Possessive-Lan Zhan, Rogue Cultivator!Wei Wuxian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windying/pseuds/Windying
Summary: [This is a Fanfiction Cross-Over with OC-Insertion]June Smith was a normal woman. Well, as normal as she can be as someone who shut herself up inside her apartment condominium. She spends her day playing, watching, and discussing all sorts of games with people online. She creates guilds, built cities, research medicines, crafts food and potions, enchants and embued all sorts of tools and devices, create multiple quest lines, punches multiple princes and princesses, tamed dragons and even demons when needed, and she even conqueror continents, kingdoms, and hell, even realms in games a lot of times.True, her loved life was pretty much non-existence since she's far too eccentric and carefree in her life. But, she was happy. Without any relatives, family members, or close friends in real life, she was content with what she has online.And then, a Terrorist Hacker appeared. The rest is history.The only question that June has after more than a hundred years of living in multiple worlds due to the hacker was... why is the hacker targeting him again and again but didn't kill him?
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: The System's Beloved Gamer Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133867
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The System's Beloved Gamer

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of Grammars and Errors! I haven't edited this chapter yet!

Chapter 0: June Smith and The Hacker

Nothing in June's life was easy. Financial support, social supports, and family supports were all lacks in June's life from an early age until she went independent. Very independent.

She was an orphan from birth, being left at the hospital just right after she was born with nothing but a letter from her so-called mother. Who, appearing was running away from something supernatural and or mental. Luckily, the letter that her mother had left behind explains a lot of situations for June- a situation that doesn't make any sense at all. Why she was left behind. Why her mother couldn't be there for her. Who her father was and where he was. And, a couple of safe accounts in her name that she can only open when she's 21. 

Her personality was very calm, cold, and anti-social but she has her warm moments. Even so, in the orphanage, she has no friends and she'd rejected anyone who wanted to adopt her. Not because she didn't want a family but rather because there's this feeling deep in her bones that told her those people aren't good people who can love her for being herself. And some people even felt a sense of something sickening that caused her back to shiver. So, she rejected all the adults that had wanted to adopt her.

June left the orphanage right after high school, got a job, went to college, finished her degrees, and then shut herself in the apartment condo that she bought using the money that she earned and from the accounts that her mother left behind for her. She works from her apartment as a Free-lance Code Developer and a Novelist. 

She has no interaction face-to-face with anyone after graduating from college and buying her condo. 

The only people that she had to interact with were those that she'd met online virtually; her guild-mates, the NPC-Smart A.I., the enemies that she has, and the people that aren't her enemies but aren't friends either. 

She creates, researches, made, modified, and constructed cities after cities for the people and beings that she knows. She leads attacks during wars and even during the siege against other players and NPC alike.

However, what June had never done even in-game was dating. 

Sure, she found men attractive and even found women to be adorable sometimes. However, June just never clicked in with those people. As friends? Brothers and sisters in all but blood? Yes, hell yes. But a potential lover or dating partner? No. Sorry.

Oh, June's great with kids, both players and NPC ones. However, no matter who it was, the women and men surrounding June was just no the right one. 

June wasn't waiting for a prince charming or a perfect gentle or such person. She just knows that whoever she would end up with would be for life. And it wasn't the people surrounding her in the virtual games that she had played. Oh, she loves them all, alright. But not as a lover or someone who she would be with forever.

So, she did what she could do while loving those that are close to her and indifferent to those that she really doesn't like. 

For years, that's what she did. 

Until that one day, when suddenly the Virtual World that the game was based on changes.

Everyone's consciousness was trapped inside the Virtual World.

Dead wasn't the End. It was the Beginning. 

Slowly, the people in June's guild slowly started to die off, along with the players from other guilds. Anyone who died has to move on to another Virtual World and continue on from the beginning all over again. 

Slowly, June's friends, family in games, and enemies were slowly gone. 

And then, before June knew it, she was the only one left behind along with the thousands of her puppets and NPC that she had nurtured and saved.

All of the players had died off, leaving only June of Assassin Creek Guild as the only 'Pioneer' left behind. 

For years, June lived with her A.I. Puppets and NPC. 

She does everything that she could do to not go insane. She craft, discovered, modified, learns, practices, trains, and go deep into the Virtual World's data itself. 

5 years after everyone had died off, June Soloed a 50 Person Dungeons by herself, alongside her summoned monsters, spirits, and plants. Over and over again as a way to trains her summoned babies. 

10 years after everyone had died off, June had Mastered three Profession Class; Cooking, Smithing, and Alchemy. She created multiple new God Level Recipes and made changes to the world’s basic understanding of Cooking, Smithing, and Alchemy knowledges.

15 years after all the players had died off, June left his Guild and wander the Virtual World alongside her summoned creation.

20 Years later, June discovered a new continent, mastered a new Profession Class, as an Aethersmithing, meet the new ‘Angels’ Race, fought with the Demon Race, and forcefully stopped the war between the Gods and the Demons.

25 years later, June discovered a new Class, Death's Seeker, and finally found clues to what and why she was the only one left behind. She was implemented with this class without her consent. She doesn’t have this class on passively nor actively. But, it didn’t change the fact that there’s an Extra Class on her status board.

50 Years later, June finally mastered all the other Profession Classes that she's interested in, including rare professions like Morphing Synthesis and Enchanter's Embeddement.

70 years later, June had stumbled upon a rare quest and finished it a little too perfect. Thus, he was allowed to have 3 more Subclasses.

Normally, this Virtual World had only allowed each player to have 1 Main Class and 2 Subclasses but after that quest, June was allowed to have 3 more additional Subclasses. Or if she wants to, 2 more Main Class and 5 more Subclasses if she used the Death’s Seeker class as her main class. She chosen to remain a Spiritmaster.

Her Main Class was a Spiritmaster. A higher Tier of the Summoner and Necromancer Class. Her two other Subclasses was Sorcerer and Archer. Now, she was allowed to have 3 more Subclasses. June knew exactly what classes she needs so she had no hesitation.

An Arcanist Magician. Not a Sorcerer but a Mage. Sorcerers are Wizards and Witches, An Arcanist Magician is a Mage, who study the Root of All Beginning and End.

The difference between the two classes was that Sorcerers made use of the magic in the air and inside the human body. It needs to have enough innate mana in order to be able to efficiently uses magic. While Arcanist Magicians use magecraft that derived from the Root of All Beginning and End, and from the Elementals themselves.

Both Classes deal with the Mysterious of All Miracle. Sorcerers had an innate magic core while Arcanist Magician has Magic Circuits. Both are the same and yet not.

The other subclasses that June wanted to take was a class cross between a Priest and a Cleric, a Healer. Well, Druid Healer, to be specific. 

June was a human in the Virtual World, but due to her saving the Druid race more than once, the World Tree gave one drop of her blood to June so she could have a much higher rate of self-healing. The quest just gives her the option of turning that drop of World Tree Blood into Druidic Bloodline, thus, June can use Druid Abilities and Human Abilities with no problem. 

The last Subclasses that June took was a Combat Focus Class. It was a Class derived from the Monk Class. A Variant Class called War Monk. In a Way, this Variant Class was more similar to Assassin and Battle Mage class but the reason why this class was called a War Monk Class was due to the Skills. War Monk can Heal, Support, Defense, and Offense at the same time. War Monk’s skills are very Balance but leaning towards Wars subjects and objectives.

Due to June being a Spiritmaster as her main class, the War Monk class was very easy for June to master. 

All she has to do was heal 500,000 people in the midst of a War. And that was easily complete since there are enough wars in the New Continent and Old Continent. 

Thus, June's States look something like this by the time that she throws herself into a boiling volcano. Of course, this was after she had Max out all of his Subclasses.

Player Status

June V.B.D. Smith  
Title: The One Who Conquer The World, War God, Battle Tactician, Battle Commander, Alchemist God, The Supreme Sorcerer, The Grand Mage, The God of Healing Arts, The Chef Who Saved the World, The Farmer Who Cultivate Another World, The Friends of Gods and Demons 

Level: 975 ||| Alignment: Chaos Neutral  
Main Class: Spiritmaster (Max)  
Subclasses: Sorcerer(Max), Archer(Max), Arcanist Magician(Max), Druid Healer(Max), War Monk(Max), Death's Seeker(Max)[Exceptional]  
Profession Classes: Aethersmithing(Max), Cooking(Max), Weaponsmithing(Max), Leathersmithing(Max), Potion Concoction(Max), Alchemy(Max), Morphing Synthesis(Max), Embedded Combo(Max), Enhancer(Max), Agricultural (Max), Mineral Creation(Max)

HP: 29,198,786  
MP: 16,178,980

Stats:  
10 Points Available;

Vitality: 760,970  
Strength: 456,203   
Agility: 361,989   
Intelligence: 463,203  
Stealth: 222,193  
Charisma: 416,199  
Senses: 234,213  
Stamina: 715,205  
Luck: 2187

Skills:  
+Martial Arts Skills  
+Production Skills  
+Gathering Skills  
+Sociality Skills  
+Research Skills  
+Life Support Skills  
+Spirits Skills  
+Mundane Skills

Equipment:  
+Grand Magistrix Tiara (Head)  
+Spirit's Aligned White Shirt(Upper Body)  
+Spirit's Aligned Black Pant(Lower Body)  
+Chromo's Critical Strike Gloves (Hands)  
+Goddess Clair's Robe(Back)  
+Spirit King's Arcane Legging (Legs)  
+Shoes of Spirits's Guardian(Feet)  
+Everburn's Spatial Ring(Right Hand)  
+Goddess of Time's Blessed Ring(Necklace)  
+Grand Arche's Earrings(Earrings)  
+Algrin's Eternal Ring(Left Hand)

Everburn's Spatial Ring is a Spatial Rings that let June increase his inventory space by more than 2000 slots. Goddess of Time's Blessed Ring is also another Spatial Artifact that lets June store in any perishable items. Anything that can perish will never perish in that ring. 

Algrin's Eternal Ring... was also another Artifact item, too. The Emperor of Hell gives that to June before she left the Hell Realm. It is also a Spatial Ring but unlike the other rings, these rings have Materials inside. Just the ring itself has more than 50,000 Slots of space inside. 

The last item was the earring from Grand Arche. He is the God of Beasts and Summoning. Thus, this pair of earrings was the homestead space for all of June's lovely puppets and summoned animals. 

Yes. All these items are World-Tier Artifacts and if there were other players still playing the Virtual World, then they were be screaming out for Mods to come out and to debuff all of my Artifacts because they are all OP as hell. But that's also because I am strong enough to use these Artifacts. 

Thus, when I throw myself into an active volcano, it actually took more than 15 days for my conscious to lost since... my self-healing rate was a tidbit too high for a human. Not to mention, my fire resistance was also very much inhumane. Thus, by the time that I am sure that nothing could stop me from dying, more than two weeks had already passed and my spirit, which was strong due to my main class, had already left my body behind. Of course, just to make sure that I don't resurrect back into the same Virtual World, I had already prepared a lot of arrays and surrounded the volcano with it. 

Hmph, there's a reason why Ancient Runes, Ritual & Rites, and Enchantments are my favorites things to research on. 

I was confident in my own strength, researches, and understanding of Enchantment enough to guarantee that I will die peacefully in that volcano pit. So, I don't even hesitate at all when I made my decision.

Thus, imagine my fucking damn surprised when not only was I not dead, I was also resurrected into a different world, with everything on me.

And fucking damn it, it certainly wasn't a Virtual World. I know what a Virtual World feels like within my own mind. And the new place that I was in certainly wasn't Virtual Technology influence. Even though I wasn't one of the Believers of the Creation Gods, I still knew enough about Soul and Spirits enough to be able to Master my Subclasses Virtually. Thus, I know that this new place was a different World. 

Not to mention that fucking damn terrorist hacker keep fucking damn stalking me for some odd reason. To multiple worlds. And he didn't even kill me when he found me! Oh, we'd fought. Multiple times, in fact. However, he never kills me. 

I really don't understand this Hacker. He didn't stop me from helping other people, he didn't stop me from plotting, he didn't stop me from leaving, he didn't stop me from staying, and he sure as hell didn't stop me from trying to kill him. Multiple times. What he does stop me was from either dating, marrying, or finding a boyfriend. Hell, even a girlfriend! 

Damn stalker! 

It was to the point that I completely change my gender just to get away from him. It didn't last long, though. I don't know how he was able to find me when I stay male 90% of the time. I also don't know why this fucking damn Hacker was so interested in me to the point that he would follow me to other worlds.

As years turned into a decade, decades turned into centuries and centuries turned into a millennium, I finally understand that this asshole was in Love with me. And I found myself loving him in return.

And I found out that yes, there's a reason why I couldn't find myself loving other people as lovers. 

Turned out that I had already long ago given my heart to this man. I just didn't know it.

The next time that I found myself in worlds that were more or less from books, anime, manga, and novels, I would slightly panic because this was just not good. Worlds that were either based on or predicted-into-books/anime/manga/novels are worlds that had an Already Established Protagonist(s), Antagonist(s), plot-lines/checkpoints, and developments directions. Thus, when I found myself in worlds as such, the first thing that I usually do was finding out who I am supposed to be and then go from there. Then, finding him before deciding what to do from then on.

This time, it was no different.

Finding myself in the world of 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī by Mòxiāng Tóngxiù for the first time was not what I had in mind when I and he had left the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. After all, Fullmetal Alchemist was a Japanese manga/anime. To suddenly go from Japanese to Chinese was a tidbit hard to adapted. Especially since the genres and time age was completely different.

But, I and he made do with what we can, could, and should do without completely changing the world's plotlines and setting. Yep, I was Xiao Xingchen and he was Song Lan. And no, I didn't die, he didn't die either. 

As for Xue Yang? Well, I and Song Lan had found him very early on before his mother died and so the boy's personality wasn't as inhumane and merciless as the original novel worlds. Oh, and we completely disregard the earlier timeline and adopted Wei Ying as our son and thus, Wei Ying was even more mischievous, straightforward, bright, intelligent, and free-er due to my teaching.

Yeah. You can imagine the headaches that everyone got due to him, alright. And yes, he did go into the dark arts but with my guidance and tutors, the Stygian Tiger Seal was only responsive to Wei Ying, and though, no one else was able to make use of it. And no, he didn't die in the Burial Mounds. The Qishan Wen Sect, however, also didn't get massacres since I and He had completely sealed off Qishan Wen Sect. So, the Sunshot Campaign never happened. 

The sealing was done after I had manipulated Wen Qing, Wen Ning, and those good Wen members into another location. I also manipulate information enough that everyone in the cultivation world knew that Wen Ruohan had kicked them out of the Wen Sect. So, they aren't Qishan Wen Sect members anymore. And then, I sealed the whole Qishan Wen Sect after manipulating information and calling back all those sect members that followed Wen Ruohan's ideals.

Then, I let things ran its course. Of course, I still manipulate things in the background. For example, I force Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao into a dungeon that has a lot of fetal traps inside. 3 years later, I found out that there's a little Nie Xiaoyao running around. Yep, they had a child together. And Nie Mingjue nearly died protecting Jin Guangyao and their child. Well, in any case, let's just said that Jin Guangyao and Nie Mingjue aren't a problem anymore.

Years later, when Wei Ying asked me why I didn't have a child with Song Lan, I replied that I couldn't and asked if Wei Ying would like a child with Lan Zhan himself. After the two of them talked and come to a decision, I, Jin Guangyao, Nie Mingjue, and a couple of elders from the Qinghe Nie Sect and from Gusu Lan Sect went back to that dungeon that had trapped Jin Guangyao and Nie Mingyue. 

Of course, to make sure that no one would suspect anything, I created another hidden floor behind one of the hidden doors that aren't opened or explored by Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao. This door leads to another level that had multiple high-level fierce corpses, a very- very- old tomb of a long time ago Emperor and his Consort, a hidden library about Cultivation Manuals and Cultivation in general. Of course, all of these books and information were written in Latin Greek, Arabic, Archaic Chinese, Sanskrit, Japanese, and even Scandinavia. Nonetheless, I had also included in pictures books that were encased in protection glasses that show modern architects from both the West and East. 

During the fights against the fierce corpses, I manipulated Lan QiRen to accidentally stumbled into a hidden device that completed caused all of the fierce corpses to froze into blocks of ice. The Ice can't be destroyed but it wouldn't harm anyone either. Not only that, but they also can't be removed from that hidden room. Anyway, after searching and collecting all the information from the Hidden Room, we all came out to the safer floor that Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao used to live on. There, we found the herbs that made it possible for Jin Guangyao to have children even though he is a male.

After researching the said herbs, we all conclude that these herbs can only be found deep underground. 

10 months later, a little Lan Xiaoxian was born successfully while Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao had their second child. As for Lan Xichan, he married the lady that he had saved from a certain asshole and give birth to... Lan Xuanyu. Yep. That's right. Lan Xuanyu was supposed to be Mo Xuanyu and his mother was the Second Lady of Mo. Let's just said that nothing was the same as the novel worlds anymore after I and He had messed around in it. The timeline had completely fucked up. Mo Xuanyu was supposed to born from the Third Lady of the Mo Family but didn't until 15 years later. By this time, I and He had already fucked up Jin Guangshan so much that that man could only have one wife and two children; Jin Zixuan and Jin Guangyao.

In this world, a lot of people died. But even more, people had lived since I had helped out villages in all sorts of ways. I started a couple of schools for the commoners so that they can do basic writing, reading, maths, ethnics, and knowledge of some of the basic martial arts.

Years later, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji took their 12 years old son around the world spreading cultivation techniques that even normal civilians can use for their everyday life. 

After living in this world for a couple of centuries, and completely changes the plot-lines and all that shit, we left behind this world and went to another world. Of course, this was after I had once again checked the Wen Clan and forcefully brainwashed them all down to the bloodline to do Good things for their world instead of being all tyranny. And then, I unsealed their regions and let them back out to the world with the excuses that they all were purifying a secret Demon-God so they have to Seal off their Sect in case of failure.

I even provide the corpse of the so-called Demon God. Of course, it was just a normal Demonic monster created by morphing and synthesizing magic but it is a demonic creature nonetheless. 

When I and He left, Wei Ying and Lan Zhan both were pretty sad but their child was crying nonstop and holding me tightly. Having not much of a choice, I have to wait until Xiaoxian who isn't really little anymore stopped crying. 

Let's just said that by the time that we left, Xiaoxian had already cried a stream and a river.

What He and I didn't expect to be in/on was back to a world Familiar to our original world. An Alternative Past-Parallel World that was just starting to research into technology. The year was 2020 and technology was still in its primary stage of Information Gathering and Testing.

Let's just said that we live in this world for 180 years learning to live a carefree but interesting-to-us lives and leave it at that. 

And oh, He went and create a game device that's about 75% Virtual in this world. 

While He does that and fucked up with the different countries' government data for shit and giggles, I was being a Shut-In again. Anime, Manga, Novels, Web novels, Movies, Films, Games, anything Entertaining was okay. Because back in my Original World, I had played a lot of games but Anime, Manga, and Novels that I had read was only so much. The first 5 words that were from an anime and or manga were taken as a coincident by me since I really don't want to believe it. And then, Novel Worlds start happening and by then, I can't lie to myself anymore. 

By then, I had live for a long time with He already. Naiveté isn't something that I have anymore. Thus, I knew that I have to continue seeking out more 'worlds' by reading anime, manga, novels, web novels, movies, films, games, and anything that caught my attention. At least, this way, I can somewhat have a knowledge of the next world than I and He ended up in. 

I bought millions of books, anime DVD, movies, music, and all sort of entertainment items and things. I bought ingredients, resources, and materials in bulks, too. I accumulated resources while He was having fun fucking up the world and doing whatever it was that his Hacking Itching-Hands wanted to do. 

I live my life while he lives his life but we saw each other at least two to three times per day. Thus, it was a very leisure life for me and him. He will stop messing with the governments once he's bored so I didn't bother to stop him. 

And I was right. He did stop messing with the countries' governments 15 years after messing with them. We then went traveling around the world learning and gathering more information and data of this world. We stay in China for 12 years while I relearn Chinese Cuisine and culinary arts there. Then we went to Japan for 10 years, Korean for 8 years, and hit Thailand for 5 years. My Recipe Books got thousands of dishes added to it by the time that we made it to French. We create a new identity for ourselves and went around Europe learning their cooking methods and skills for 20 years before going to America.

He and I stay in America to study all sorts of skills and talents there before going Southward. 

By the time that He and I stop traveling, our inventory space was full of worldly items and materials due to our world tour. 

Since this world wasn't from a novel or manga or anime or such a world, it was truly a completely normal world. And due to He messing with the Government Forces of different countries, there was no wars at all for more than 200 years while He and I stay there. 

By the time that I and He decided that things are getting boring and we should leave or go do something Not-Boring, more than 250 years had passed since we got to this Normal World and we both had live with three new identities.

We decided to leave.

I will say this now. This New World is a fucking damn pain in the ass. Luckily, I and He speaks, understands, and comprehend Korean. Otherwise, we would have been fucked up in more than one way.

We were on the train on our way to the Capital city because He wanted to fuck up with the Government of North Korea from there. But... At that time, both I and He didn't know was that we were in the world of Train to Busan. 

So, you can imagine the chaos and utterly fuck up shit that we had to go through. Although, do to mine and His action, a lot more people were saved. 

Not only that, but we also created a cure to the virus, too.

Thus, in less than 3 years, everyone who was curable was cured.

I guess that the good things about worlds like this world is the fact that no one says anything if I went into a zombies massacre spree. In fact, the people here loved it. Why? Because while I make a scene and hoard all the zombies, the other people were going through much-needed resource and material recovery. While everyone else was recovering things that were needed, He was searching for anime, books, manga, novels, movies, DVDs, and games for me. 

This world was an extreme pain in the ass world. Thus, we had only stayed for 10 years before moving onward.

* * *

* * *

* * *

You know, it has already been more than a couple million years since He and I got together. But, until today, I had never know his name. His birth name in my Original World, I mean.

The Hacker that fucked up my Virtual Reality Game World was called Argust D. Sinclara. 

His first name was Argust. His middle name was December. And last name, or in some case, Family Name, was Sinclara.

Born on the 31st of December, on the same day as I was, only 10 minutes older than me. 

According to him, we were born in the same hospital. I was on the floor above him while he was in the room right below the one that I was birthed in. 

My mother left me behind with letters and even money accounts for me. His mother died giving birth to him and his father tries to kill him multiple times. He has to learn how to defend himself from a young age and thus, he never notice that he was in love with me until years of stalking me had already passed by. I couldn't love anyone else until I feel for him years later, too.

In a way, our lives were very ironic and not easy at all.

He killed his father when he was 17 and blamed it on his equally crazy uncle, who actually was killing his own brother and nephew for their company. Only, the uncle didn't think that the 17 years old Argust would be strong enough and smart enough to turn the table on the two brothers. 

That's the thing, Argust's father and uncle were twins and they loved each other.

As in, in Love with Each other. But, due to Argust's father being the older twin and in need of an heir, Argust's grandpa force Argust's father to married Argust's mother. Thus, Argust's uncle went crazy from jealousy and heartaches while Argust's father slowly went insane from forcing himself to have sex with Argust's mother under aphrodisiac.

Let's just said that Argust's mother's death was completely planned by Argust's uncle.

And thus, 17 years later, Argust killed his father, blamed it on his uncle, who killed himself because he can't live without his older twin's brother and lover. 

Then, at 21 years old, Argust killed his Grandpa, too. Leaving him the sole heir to the Sinclara's large International Company. 

The rest is history.

It was no wonder why it had taken Argust so long to realize that he was in love with me. Argust growth up without Love. His grandpa had only seen him as access to the Sinclara's family line. Not as a person. And thus, in the 21 years old living as a person under the Sinclara's family's rules and house, Argust was completely indifferent to emotions like Love, Likes, Satisfaction, Tenderness, Gratitude, and Family Warmth. 

Similar to Argust, I don't know Family's Warmth but unlike him, I know Love, Likes, Satisfaction, Tenderness, and Gratitude due to my mother's letters. 

It took a long time stalking me from worlds to worlds for Argust to learn humanity's 12 emotions, much less all the 27 different emotions that were normally used in people's daily life.

He knows a Fear, Anger, Shames, Surprise, and Contempt already as an Heir but Positive emotions like Joy, Forgiveness, Hope, Pride, and Love was... not an emotion that Argust has. He had to learn how to identify those after chasing me to various different worlds.

Which was why, when I and Him landed on the [Harry Potter] universe world, the first thing that I did was check myself on the mirror. 

And yes, I have lightning thunderbolt scars on my forehead.

The next thing that I did was to meditated and went into my own mind.

... Turn out that Voldemort's soul within the scar was gone. And in place of it was the mark of Bonding between my soul and Argust's soul.

So... in this world, Tom Marvolo Riddle is Argust D. Sinclara.

And I am Harry James Potter?

Nope. Not happening.

First thing first, I am changing my name and am so getting the fuck out of this country.

As for Argust, he can come to find me after he got all of his soul pieces together. 

I am not fucking damn dealing with a certain Old Goat and his manipulating Greater Goods bullshit.

I pulled up my Status and grind madly at what I saw.

  
**Player Status**

June V.B.D. Smith  
Title: The One Who Conquer The World, War God, Battle Tactician, Battle Commander, Alchemist God, The Supreme Sorcerer, The Grand Mage, The God of Healing Arts, The Chef Who Saved the World, The Farmer Who Cultivate Another World, The Friends of Gods and Demons, The Traveler(New), Magi's Root(New)

Level: 975 ||| Alignment: Neutral  
Main Class: Spiritmaster (Max)  
Subclasses: Sorcerer(Max), Archer(Max), Arcanist Magician(Max), Druid Healer(Max), War Monk(Max), Death's Seeker(Max)[Exceptional]  
Profession Classes: Aethersmithing(Max), Cooking(Max), Weaponsmithing(Max), Leathersmithing(Max), Potion Concoction(Max), Alchemy(Max), Morphing Synthesis(Max), Embedded Combo(Max), Enhancer(Max), Agricultural (Max), Mineral Creation(Max), Geographic Mastery(New)

HP: 69,198,786  
MP: 17,178,980

Stats:  
57 Points Available;

Vitality: 766,970  
Strength: 463,203   
Agility: 369,989   
Intelligence: 463,203  
Stealth: 272,894  
Charisma: 436,199  
Senses: 234,213  
Stamina: 715,205  
Luck: 2487

Skills:  
+Martial Arts Skills  
+Production Skills  
+Gathering Skills  
+Sociality Skills  
+Research Skills  
+Life Support Skills  
+Spirits Skills  
+Mundane Skills

Equipment:  
+Grand Magistrix Tiara (Head)  
+Spirit's Aligned White Shirt(Upper Body)  
+Spirit's Aligned Black Pant(Lower Body)  
+Chromo's Critical Strike Gloves (Hands)  
+Goddess Clair's Robe(Back)  
+Spirit King's Arcane Legging (Legs)  
+Shoes of Spirits's Guardian(Feet)  
+Everburn's Spatial Ring(Right Hand)  
+Goddess of Time's Blessed Ring(Necklace)  
+Grand Arche's Earrings(Earrings)  
+Algrin's Eternal Ring(Left Hand)

That large smirk on my face was completely mine.


End file.
